1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a power supply in a cover type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information technology, demands for various display devices, which display images, have increased. Recently, various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), have been widely used. The display devices adopt corresponding display panels.
The display panel included in the display device may be one of a plurality of display panels that are manufactured through a single panel. That is, elements of pixels, signal lines, or power lines may be formed on a single substrate according to manufacturing processes, and then the substrate may be cut into unit panels using scribe equipment.
In addition, the panel is comprised of a display area where organic light emitting diodes or a liquid crystal display are formed, and a non-display area where a plurality of pads are formed. A voltage is applied to a plurality of pixels in the display area through the non-display area. In the case of large scale display devices, a secondary electrical power may be applied in a source board of the non-display area for a stable power supply. In this structure, the applied voltage may cause heat emission, which may affect the quality of the display device. In addition, additional power cables or lines are required to apply the secondary electrical power. Therefore, technology for supplying a stable electrical power is required in the large scale display devices.